


True Love's Kiss

by TeamOUATArendelle



Series: Dark!Helsa [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Evil!Elsa, F/M, Hansla, Iceburns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamOUATArendelle/pseuds/TeamOUATArendelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 5 years after the Great Thaw... But things haven't gone exactly for the better.</p><p>Elsa has isolated herself and plunged once again the Kingdom in a eternal Winter. When a certain Prince stands by her doorstep, she decides to put him to the test...</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

When he ran up the palace's stairs, He feared he would be too late, as he heard the screams of the two guards. "Stay away!!!" heard he a female voice yell. He breathed heavily, as he wasn't accustomed to the high altitude of the mountain. Each breath pained his lungs as he sucked in the cold frigid air. Just around the corner... He nearly slipped as he turned his feet towards the entrance of the large room. And he stopped.

The sight before him was beautiful, and terrifying at the same time: The blue ice was painted with the red blood of the two men...or what was left of it.

"Queen Elsa?" whispered he. She just stood there by the balcony, in a strange otherworldy dress made out of Ice. Yet, with the upcoming red sun, it made her dress look like it was painted in blood Her hair was loose in a thick beautiful braid and when she turned around... He gasped when he looked into her eyes. Beautiful. Powerful, dangerous, cold. All of them at once, he saw reflected. But it wasn't only that. Oh, no. Pain and Anger, Sadness and...was there JOY in it too? Hans felt his mouth go up in a smile. O my, she did indeed enjoy what she had done!

"I said...Stay away!" She raised her hand, and Hans rather felt then saw the soldiers flee back to their safe, warm homes.

"Don't make me repeat it again" sissed the queen as she approached him. "Get to my sister, marry her, and take the crown. That's what you always wanted wasn't it, Prince Hans?"

"Indeed." Spoke the Prince as he stepped closer towards her. "Except, not about what your sister concerns..."

The Queen tilted her head slightly, looking with new-found curiosity to the auburn-haired man. "Oh? Do enlighten me, Prince Hans...I'll let you live longer If you keep talking that silver tongue of yours..."

"Is this a Thousand and one Nights, Your Highness?" smirked Hans as they circled around each other. "You're the Sultan, and me Sherezerade?

Elsa's mouth curled up. "Let's hope your stories are just as entertaining..."

"Well, lets see...Once upon a time, there was a young prince from a neighbouring kingdom, looking for a suitable, whimsical bride to woo and take her as his own...And he found one immediately, practically jumping into his arms from joy..." The room became colder, but the Prince didn't shudder. "He asked the annoying little brat to marry him, but when he came before the Queen, she refused their blessing..."

"What did the Prince think of the Queen?" smiled Elsa as she sat on her throne, giving the prince a better sight on her exposed leg.

"Not much at first...." The prince looked to the young, slim body of the Queen without any reserve. He looked up to see her reaction, but all he saw was dark amusement. Interesting. "But, she seemed a lot smarter then that stupid little sister of hers..."

"How so?" Hans was now on his knees before the Queen.

"The Queen wouldn't bend to anyone..." smiled Hans as he traced his finger across the queen's leg. "She wouldn't give that sister of her the happiness she hadn't been given for so long. So, she choose to break her heart..."

"And freeze it as well" spoke Elsa while tracing her finger across his jaw.

"Really? I always thought the girl made it up..." smirked Hans without any regret for what he had done to Anna. "Poor little girl...But, the Prince still is left with one question: how a beautiful maiden could stay with such a naieve egoistical si-" The prince winced when he felt himself being pulled by his hair upwards, straight into her icy blue eyes.

"Don't ever insult my sister again!" sissed Elsa while boring her eyes into his green ones. "I am the only one who may do that!"

Hans smiled darkly. "My deep apologies, your majesty. What punishment do you give me?"

The prince closed his eyes when he felt Elsa's breath in his neck. This was a woman he found worthy to bend the knee to.

"The same fate as my sister's..." whispered Elsa, causing Hans to open his eyes in shock.

"wha-AAAAH!" the prince screamed when he felt Elsa put her hand on his chest; he was unable to move himself away from her, utterly paralyzed by the cold and fear. So...So cold... He gasped and felt weakly on the ground, while Elsa walked around him, contently.

"Don't worry, you won't die... If your heart is frozen enough, in the metaphorical sense."

Hans laughed hoarshly, but it only came in a small cracked voice as his hair began to turn white. "Believe me, my Queen, it already is."

Elsa smiled while smoothing the prince's hair. "There is only one way to cure a Frozen Heart... You know what that is?"

"True ....Love's.... Kiss..." shuddered Hans. As his hands began to go stiff, he began to clutch them against his chest, to try to get somehow still an inkling of warmth...

"Smart boy..."

Hans felt her lips on his forehead, and he gritted his teeth as he felt his heart going into overdrive by multiplied cold that cursed through his veins. His breath became ragged and his vision blurry. But just as he thought he was going to die, the cold vanished. But he didn't feel warm either, just blissfull numbness...

"I'm truly impressed" spoke Elsa as she saw the Prince's willpower to live on. "But you wouldn't be able to survive my next kiss..."

"How many have tried before hen?" Challenged Hans as he stood up, following the Queen to another room.

"I lost count" shrugged Elsa uncaring as they walked through the room. "My suitors could be quite persistent..."

"Oh really?" said Hans while a pang of jealousy could be heard in his voice.

Elsa didn't let the prince see her smiling face. "My sister never understood of course...'But Elsa!!' " mimicked the Ice Queen perfectly as she conjured a replica of her sister. " 'You could find your true love'! Like there is anyone who could love an Ice Queen like me."

With a snap of her fingers, the replica shattered, with only a little bit of snow left on the icy ground.

"I could" Hans bit his tongue when he said that. Had he really just confessed...

"Really?" smiled Elsa while glancing towards the Prince. "How? I don't eat, don't drink, don't sleep....Who's to say I don't grow tired after a few decades with you, when you have grown old?"

"Give me that second Kiss... Then you don't need someone else to satisfy you..." asked the prince hungrily. He wanted her like a child needed a toy.

"There are even fewer who survived my Second Kiss... And those who did, died in a span of a few days after becoming completely mad." Spoke Elsa with a hint of sadness.

"I won't."

Elsa turned her head back to the Prince. "You are very persistent...why?"

"Why did you run away on your coronation?" retorted Hans, causing Elsa to wince. "it was to forget, wasn't it?"

"What makes you think you know me?" sissed Elsa angrily at the prince.

"Because I know myself. You want to forget your mistakes. Your regrets." Spoke Hans as he walked closer towards her. The room dropped with another 20 degrees, but the prince was unharmed by the Kiss Elsa had given him.

"I don't regret anything!"

"Oh, you do" chuckled Hans darkly. "You regret not to have succeed into killing Anna...the same regret I have."

"Do you regret trying to kill me as well?"

"No."

His answer caused a baffled Elsa to turn around. "What?"

"Because, if I never did, you would never have become the woman you are now..." smiled Hans as he took hold of her hands.

Elsa returned the smile and she took the prince out of the room once again, to her chambers. "I believe it is time for your Second Kiss..."  
Hans looked arround. "What, no bed?"

"i told you, I don't need sleep anymore." said Elsa as she conjured up a bed for the Prince.

"Must be long, those nights..." purred the prince as he put his hands on the Queen's hips. "So lonely, with no company at all mmm!!!" The Queen had smashed her lips against his Cheek now, and He shuddered as his memories molted, changed...All the pain and guilt he had ever felt, vanished like Snow on the wind. "Well, that was...different..." commented the Prince as he blinked again. "What was supposed to happen?"

Elsa's eyebrow crooked up. "It was supposed to shut you up. Seems I just have to wait untill you go mad..."

Hans chuckled. "I'am already, your highness..."

Over the course of the days, there was indeed no change in the Prince as Elsa had witnessed before. Not on the Inside, that was. On the outside on the other hand... His Hair, that was before white from her Curse, was now silver, just like her's. His skin paled as well, but he didn't seem to feel unhealthy. On the contrary, he felt better then he had in years. He soon found out he didn't feel hungry for food anymore. His hunger for the Queen however, had only seemed to grow in ferocity, aching for that last Kiss.

"No, Hans. "Said Elsa as the Prince tried to convince her again. "I won't. No-one has ever received a third Kiss from me. I don't know what it would do to you..."

Hans shrugged. "For all I care, I drop dead." Elsa cringed when he said that. "Elsa, I need you..." Elsa quickly evaded the Prince's body. 

"It is just your mind, Hans. You're not thinking clearly. I won't do it!"

"Why would you care what happens to me?" asked Hans as he walked behind the Queen. "I'm your sworn enemy, am i not? You just kept me as a pet, to dispose of me later..." But when he looked to the silent Queen he saw something else... "You have grown fond of me." realized Hans. "That's why you don't want me to die. You don't want to be alone..."

"AAAAH!" Elsa cried and smashed her hand with her inhuman strength against the prince's chest. The prince didn't move an inch from his spot. When she tried again, to punch the man in the face, the Prince catched her fist without any display of effort.

"Well, that is certainly new" said Hans as he let go of Elsa's fist and began to push the Queen against the wall. "And exhillerating..." His green eyes stood dark with lust. "I wonder what would happen after the Third Kiss..." HIs mouth came closer to her's.

"Hans..." whispered Elsa afraid. "No, please... Don't." She put her hand between their two lips and she sighed. "I will give that Last Kiss...if you tell me truthfully why you came here. If it wasn't for Anna, If it wasn't for the the title of King...What for then?"

Hans' eyes didn't look at the Queen that moment. "Honestly? I hoped you would end my life." He laughed softly at his cowardness. "I didn't had the stomach to do it, so I hoped you would strike me down without a thought...and you didn't." whispered the prince's breath into her neck. "You spared me, even when I didn't deserve it."

Elsa's mouth traced across the prince's pale, hard neck. if anyone else would touch him, he would feel like an unbending Ice Statue, but to her he felt soft, and pleasantly cold against her body. "I did try to kill you. I wanted you to die from that Frozen Heart..."

"No you didn't." spoke Hans smugly as he traced his fingers across her body, causing her to shudder at his touch. Their lips were very close now and he saw her curiosity shine behind the fear. She too wanted to know what happened when she gave him that Kiss... "You would never kill me, just as I would never kill you...We are each other's weakness..." chuckled Hans softly as he cradled the Queen in his strong arms, taking her to the gigantic bed. As he put the Queen down on the bed, he began to shed his clothes at a rapid pace, While Elsa simply let her Ice dress dissappear with a gesture of her hand. 

"No fair" growled Hans as he saw the Queen already naked. He still had to take his pants off!

Elsa giggled. "Gives me more time to watch the show..." She crawled to the prince, and took his pants of. The couple giggled as they simply watched and touched each other, feeling every piece of skin flex and move underneath. As their kisses and touches grew more urgent and needy, the Queen stopped the prince from going further. 

"What?" asked Hans with flushed cheeks. "Why do you stop?"

"You wanted that Kiss..." Smiled Elsa as she gently pushed the Prince down the snow cushions. 

As their lips finally met, Hans felt an amazing surge of power go through his veins. His heart wasn't able to cope with such freezing temperatures and with a painful gasp, the prince felt his heart stop completely. Yet, he didn't die. nor did he need the air arround him anymore to fill his lungs. Elsa had frozen his body completely in time... 

"Hans?" Elsa looked to the prince's hands, where frost had begun to appear. "Hans, you okay?" Had she killed him?! Elsa's eyes began to water, when the prince suddenly opened his eyes, that were glowing a dark blue, instead of the green she was familiar with. 

Hans looked to his hands, where frost had begun to appear. He seemed like a little child, as he looked with new awe to the room arround him. 

"Hans?" The prince snapped his head to the Queen, his glowing blue eyes were boring into her's. "You're okay..." laughed Elsa while trying to keep her tears in. "You're okay..." The prince just sat there, stiff as a bloc of Ice, when the queen embraced him. "Hans?" He still hadn't said anything...

"Yes?" His voice had changed too; it was rough and hoarsh...

"You know who I am, right?" She saw the prince' smile at her words.

"You are my Queen..." whispered Hans as he kissed her again. When their lips met, frost and snowflakes began to swirl arround the two. Elsa winced when she felt the prince grasp her arms too harshly, creating bruises in the process. Hans noticed the pain he caused her.

"I'm sorry, Elsa! I guess I don't know my strength yet...I didn't meant to harm yo-mmmh!" the prince drunk himself again in her cold lips. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't like they could ever stop; since they didn't need the air arround them anymore.

"Don't be sorry...my King..." smiled Elsa as they parted lips. 

\-------

It wasn't always roses and rainbows. They often got in a fight, with slamming doors, the vicious snow storms and the palace that often collapsed....you know, the usual stuff that happened with any couple. But they never parted away from each other's side.

We only have each other. Its just you and me... what are we gonna do?

They walked across their new collection of ice statues. Among them, was Elsa's sister too. Unlike the some of other statues that they disintegrated (because they became bored of them), they kept her at their side. After all, it was because of her they had found each other.

"You know Anna...you were right" smiled Elsa as she cupped her sister's cheek. "It seems I did found my true love after all..."

"Elsa?" Hans walked in with a casual stride. "There are some guests waiting for us, Love." The angry screams of the Ardellians could be heard loud and clear.

Do you want to build a snowman?

"Well, lets not keep them waiting. It would be quite rude to let them stand outside..." smiled Elsa as she closed the door.

Yes, Anna. I do want to build a snowman...

**Author's Note:**

> noticed so few Evil!Elsa/Hans fics out here, I decided to try one myself... Those two would be an amazing villain duo...
> 
> Please review!
> 
> Love,
> 
> TeamArendelle.


End file.
